


Enculé

by Migliaccio



Series: 你渣男？我渣男？ [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: “我说出去难道就能拥有你吗？不能，所以我不会说。”
Relationships: Kevin De Bruyne/Thibaut Courtois
Series: 你渣男？我渣男？ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845691
Kudos: 4





	Enculé

**Author's Note:**

> 渣男系列 1：混蛋  
> Enculé 也有鸡奸者的意思

没有人会忘记他们俩的事。这是德布劳内走出门前一瞬间想到的，库尔图瓦背对着他，站在门外。又是一年，仍然如此。年年如此。谁也不会忘记，他们只是不再提起。

他们并不是没有谈过过去的那些事。这件事，还有他们曾睡在一起过的事。库尔图瓦谈论这两件事时的神情没有任何区别，他什么都知道，或者什么都不在乎。他有时会让步，会妥协，但他绝不会感到愧疚，因为他只在乎他自己。至少他始终坚持让人感觉到这一点，无论是十七岁的库尔图瓦还是即将二十七岁的库尔图瓦。有无数例子可以为此观点佐证，但如果说此时的德布劳内能想到什么，那么则是在那个冬天里的某个瞬间。

在离开亨克的前几天，德布劳内无意中问过他：“你会说出去吗？”描述得更确切一些，那时库尔图瓦正赤裸着上身坐在他的房间里翻着一本杂志，而他也在干别的事情，他也赤裸着上半身。他以为库尔图瓦会露出他惯常的那种稍带嘲讽的表情不置可否，但是库尔图瓦回答了他。正是这个回答让他永远记住了这件事，并且在之后那无数愤怒、暴躁、混乱和失望的情绪之中依然能清晰地想起这个瞬间。甚至在威尔莫茨来问他那个问题的时候，他回答着“这没有必要”的同一秒钟，脑子里想起的依然是它。

库尔图瓦抬起头，确实露出了那种稍带嘲讽的表情：“说出去我能得到什么呢？”

德布劳内为这个答案一时语塞，库尔图瓦耐心地等待了几秒，又说：“既然你回答不出来，你为什么怀疑我会说出去呢，凯文？”

如果不是感觉到蒂博·库尔图瓦在这两句简单又该死的话中传达出了其他某种意味，德布劳内绝不可能把这件事情记得那样清晰。他当然不会回头去揣测库尔图瓦的真意是什么，并且就他对库尔图瓦的了解，他也未必知道自己这两句话是什么意思。正如当时的他同样因为某种自己不清楚的原因没有追问，也没有应答。

无论是当时还是现在，要描述他们俩的关系如何都是多余的，没有必要，也没有时间，而一定要把这类关系定性的那个人是最愚蠢的。在那件事情发生的时候，德布劳内并不为他们曾经睡过而后悔，但他也没有想到在此之后同样的事情会再次上演，并且他自己也得为此负一部分责任。

理所应当，他们不得不花一段时间修复关系，因为无论火焰如何燃烧，有些事情依然是不会改变的。即使在他被问到“是否要开除库尔图瓦”的时候，他也知道威尔莫茨的真意是想看看他心态上是否能接受依然和库尔图瓦共处一队。即使德布劳内回答“请开除他”，威尔莫茨也未必会真的那么做。当然他不可能那么回答。总而言之，无论是出于职业还是出于他自己的立场，从恨之入骨到能够忍受对方的脸和自己出现在同一间更衣室里，为了妥协，“修复关系”的过程总是必然要进行的。

库尔图瓦很清楚这一点，所以他先来找了德布劳内。

这是他们在那件事情之后第一次面对面地长时间谈话，达成共识的过程很快，因为他们俩怀抱的目的本来也没有什么不同。但这个机会让德布劳内发现，当他真的和库尔图瓦共处一室时，他很难保持自己打算好的那种烧到头顶的愤怒，不过当库尔图瓦离开之后，他又很容易重新感受到这种愤怒。这挺好的，德布劳内恼火地想，这至少足以保证在场上不会出现情绪问题，因为他在场上时永远能感觉到这个家伙远远地待在身后，为他和其余所有人守护着最后一道线，就像他一直以来那样，就像所有人都已经习惯了的那样。这一事实同样是不会改变的，所以单就这次长谈的结果而言，德布劳内并没有什么不满。

除了一件事儿：库尔图瓦严格地遵守教练组和人事管理的鼓励，以一种令人懊恼的规律周期来与德布劳内交谈。即使具体说来也只不过是多几句闲聊，时间不过几周，次数也只有四五回，这依然是最让德布劳内感到不舒服的一点。好在对于出了这种事情的两个人而言，他们的聊天算不上有多尴尬，但也只是仅此而已，这很正常。

所以直到当他们再次睡到一起的时候，德布劳内才感觉到有什么事儿不对劲。

他怎么也想不到会发生这种事。他坐起来的时候发现自己的上半身什么都没穿，库尔图瓦睡在他旁边，背对着他，露出什么都没穿的后背，一个熟悉到令人难以置信的画面。他立刻把库尔图瓦喊醒，获得的也同样是一句懒洋洋的、熟悉得令人头晕目眩的早安。

“昨晚发生了什么？”德布劳内绝望地问他，“现在几点？”

“六点。”库尔图瓦并不会为了他起身去看时间，“我们还可以睡一个钟头。”

他就不觉得哪儿不对吗？！德布劳内在一片狼藉的床单和衣服里翻他自己的手机，六点。该死的六点。他不知道自己是该起来还是该接着躺下，哪一种选择都显然完全不对头。他坐在那里愣了一会儿，决定再次把库尔图瓦喊醒：“给我起来，我们得谈谈。”

库尔图瓦睁开一边眼睛，盯着他看了两秒钟，然后坐了起来。德布劳内瞪着他，重复了一遍：“昨晚发生了什么？”

“你的屁股比我更清楚此事。”

“混蛋，”德布劳内骂了一句，“怎么会这样？我们不该这么做，死都不该。我恨你恨得要死，你该很清楚这点。”

“我知道，我只是不觉得这两者有什么冲突。”库尔图瓦打了个哈欠，倒回枕头里，“没有什么别的问题的话，我想先睡醒再聊。”

等到库尔图瓦真的睡醒之后，他的反应变得相对而言比较正常。他故意不和德布劳内对上视线，礼貌地提出借用他的浴室，洗澡，穿衣服，然后先一步离开。这种毫不在意的，“我相信你不想多谈此事”的反应最让德布劳内愤怒。这愤怒和他刚刚得知库尔图瓦和卡罗琳的事时几乎如出一辙——库尔图瓦从不在意他的立场，从不考虑他的想法，库尔图瓦没有背叛的概念，因为他根本不认为这些行为有违他认知中的和德布劳内的友谊，无论是和卡罗琳同居还是和德布劳内睡觉，且如果他们俩之间能使用“友谊”这个词的话。这种针对库尔图瓦的愤怒在他出门时迎面撞上隔壁的默尼耶的时候达到了顶峰：默尼耶意味深长地看了他一眼，什么都没说，但德布劳内看出来他该知道的都已经知道了。埃登在这个时候连发了五条消息问他在哪儿，他也许是想看笑话，或表达关怀，或尽一些队长义务，或三者皆有。跟埃登回忆昨天晚上发生的事情令德布劳内头痛，因为当时所有人都看到了库尔图瓦先离开，随后他跟着离开，而且鬼才晓得默尼耶在房间里听到了什么动静。

当他努力心平气和地与库尔图瓦提起此事时，库尔图瓦的神情看起来高深莫测。“这种事曾发生过很多次，”他说，“不必太过在意，凯文。”

德布劳内的愤怒卡在了喉咙里。“这是一个巨大的错误，”他反驳，“我没有想到会这样，并且我不喜欢这样。”

库尔图瓦稍带嘲讽地看了他一眼，“你没有想到？”他的嘴角稍稍抬起了一点儿，但只有那么一点儿，“我从你跟着我离开餐厅的那一瞬间就想到了。”

“如果你想问在亨克时那个同样的问题，”他的嘲讽神色慢慢变得明显，二十岁出头的库尔图瓦也许不会这么做，但是现在的他已经懒得再去掩饰自己的讽刺和刻薄，“那我依然是和当时同样的答案。”

去他的吧，库尔图瓦也不可能想得到，他只是摆出一副他想到了的样子而已。德布劳内无法理解他为什么会这么做，更不能理解为什么自己会这么做。是否他们俩中间有一个想要报复？想要挑衅？想要威胁？想要试试如何将对方的底线推到边缘？也许他们俩 **都** 怀有这样的心思？库尔图瓦会再次提及那个冬天也令德布劳内惊讶，这意味着那一瞬间也始终留在他的脑海里，不过无论原因是什么，这都已经不再重要了。

德布劳内那时是这么认为的。没有必要针对库尔图瓦发火，发泄完自己的脾气就足够了。因为不管是被库尔图瓦的话影响还是试图追寻他的思维方式，都意味着你已经走进了他的圈套。

那一年就那样过去了，那件事情也就那样结束了。随后一年又一年，这种被德布劳内称为“巨大的错误”的事情又发生了几次。谈不上多，但是有。谁也不知道是如何开始的，但德布劳内记得自己狠狠地用后背将库尔图瓦赤裸的肩膀顶在床头板上，而库尔图瓦闷哼了一声，一言不发地默许他这么做。这是一个极其偶然的例子，库尔图瓦在极少见的情况会做并不像他会做的事。他们都不知道对方在想什么，但这种看似诡异的情形似乎又是可以被容忍的。前几天的一个下午，他们甚至都没有卡着时间差离开房间，全队的人都看到他们俩肩并肩出现在餐厅里，随后库尔图瓦去拿了餐盘，坐在他身边唯一的空座上，一脸坦然，就像是“修复关系”似的，令德布劳内的心里又卷起一阵和之前并无二样的恼火。

谁也不能说这都是德布劳内的错，谁也不能说一切都在库尔图瓦的预料之内。他们的队友假装对此一无所知，年年如此，谁也不想多管闲事，但谁都不会忘记他们的这一层面上的关系。德布劳内相信库尔图瓦没有对任何人说过他们俩之间的任何事，这某种程度上也是令他暴躁的一个原因。他克制着自己的行为和心态，但是他自己很清楚那种或许比他们想的更加复杂的愤怒始终存在着，深藏在他自己的胸腔里，盘桓在他们俩之间的空隙里。

他没有立刻走出门，库尔图瓦也仿佛不知道他站在门里。阿尔德韦雷尔德、默滕斯和维尔通亨一个个从他们身边挤过去，维尔通亨拍了拍他的肩膀。这就是他们寻找到的平衡，他们“修复关系”成功的证明，过去他们之间发生的所有事情引导向的最终结果。

“蒂博，”他用最平淡不过的语气说，等着库尔图瓦将半张脸转过来，“走吧。”并且在库尔图瓦说出任何回答之前就离开了。

这又是一年。什么都没有改变。在接下来他们不得不继续呆在一起的年数里，一切也都不会改变。

**END**


End file.
